Light emitting diodes (LEDs) emit light when voltages are applied across their P/N junctions. During assembly, LEDs are bonded to LED packaging substrates through metal bonding pads. Conventional LED packaging substrates are often made of ceramic for various reasons, including reducing absorption of the emitted light by the LED packaging substrates. The performance of the conventional ceramic-based LED packaging substrates has not been entirely satisfactory. In addition, fabrication of these LED packaging substrates entails extra processing steps and added cost. For example, metal wire bonding pads on the ceramic substrate are often fabricated using different materials from the bonding pads on the LEDs, resulting in increased manufacturing complexity and cost. In another example, metal is difficult to deposit directly on ceramic LED packaging substrates, thereby necessitating an extra manufacturing step of depositing a buffer layer of copper on the ceramic substrates followed by metal plating. Accordingly, there is a need for LED packaging substrates that increase light extraction efficiency from the bonded LEDs, are tolerant of environmental factors, and can be easily and cost-effectively manufactured.